50 Themes From a Fangirl's Notebook
by The Wisdom of Me
Summary: Soul and Maka have always been there for each other. Through thick and think, gooder or poorer- or something like that. 50 different reactions for 50 different times that they were there for each other, or just there when it happened.


**_Disclaimer: Not mine, is Soul Eater._**

* * *

**50 Themes From a Fangirl's Notepad**

**1. Amnesia**

Maka had never felt true sadness until the red eyed boy looked up from his hospital bed and asked,  
"Who are you?"

**2. Bittersweet**

"I love you Maka."  
"Yep, you're drunk."

**3. Yell**

"DAMMIT SOUL! HOW IN SHINIGAMI'S NAME DO YOU BURN INSTANT RAMEN?!"

**4. Comfort**

Even in the depths of his insanity filled nightmares Soul wasn't scared anymore, because he knew that at the slightest sound his meister would come flying in to comfort him.

**5. Rumors**

Soul knew that Maka had heard the story that BlackStar had spread around the school when there was a crash and the loud screech of, "BLACKSTAR!"

**6. Sacrifice**

It was only when Maka threw his scythe form to the ground and took the hit for him did Soul know what agony really was.  
"NO! MAKA!"

**7. Reunion**

Every time Soul went on one of his secret Death Scythe missions, all Maka could do was wait anxiously for his return.  
**  
8. Sword**

"I CAN'T TAKE THAT BLOODY SWORD ANYMORE SOUL!"-  
"BlackStar!"  
"Oh, hey Maka. What are you and Soul doing in the janitor's closet?"

**9. Ghost**

A screech in the middle of the night sent Soul flying from his room, only to find his meister huddled behind a couch whimpering about some scary movie.

**10. Crash**

"SOUL!"  
"What the hell Maka! You're the one steering, don't blame it on me!"

**11. Villain**

No one was purely evil, just as no one was purely good- At least, that's what they had been told; but Maka was doubting that more and more with every crazy cackle and swing of that jagged blade.

**12. Stay**

No matter how many times Soul was forced to the edge of his sanity Maka would always stand beside him and they would fight their black curse together.

**13. Angel**

Sometimes Soul thought that he could see the iridescent glow of wings fanning out from behind his meister, but then he'd rub his eyes and they'd be gone.

**14. Sleep**

It was after a partially brutal mission where Maka had nearly been shish-kebabed and Soul had almost been dropped into a fast flowing river too many times to count when she appeared at his door.  
"Soul, can I sleep with you?"

**15. Lost**

"Face it Soul, we're lost."  
"Is that the sound of the 'Great Maka Albarn' giving up?"  
"No, that's the sound of the 'Great Maka Albarn' accepting reality."

**16. Fast**

Soul liked to think that there was nothing like the feeling of the wind in his hair and the G's on his face as he sped down the highway.  
But Maka's arms tightening around his waist as she freaked at the speedometer was definitely a close second.

**17. Inspiration**

When Soul was a child his inspiration for his music pieces had come from anger and bitterness, now, when he sat down at a piano bench, all he could think was 'Maka'.

**18. Reaching**

No matter what the danger, whenever the hard headed duo were in trouble the first people they would turn to for help would be each other.

**19. Chaos**

Even in the swirling mess of insanity the two partners refused to let go of each others' hands.  
"Do you know where hell is Soul? It's inside our heads."  
**  
20. Holiday**

"We deserve a holiday Maka."  
"But what about school and work and our friends?"-  
"We. Deserve. A holiday."  
"... Oh."

**21. Release**

They say 'If you love it, let it go.' But Soul preferred to live by the motto 'If you love it, guard it jealously down to the skin of your teeth.'

**22. Switch**

Some days Maka wished that Soul could just see how hard it was to be a girl, but then she remembered and decided that she liked him better as a guy.

**23. Beg  
**  
"SOUL! Soul! Please wake up! PLEASE!"

**24. Hero**

Soul wanted to tell Maka that she didn't have to save everyone by herself, that her friends were there to help her, but his pig headed meister wouldn't listen to anyone and so Soul was forced to sit on the sidelines and wait to save her himself.

**25. Oblivious**

When Maka found out that Soul liked her, the first person she went to was Tsubaki.  
"But, wha-? How?! He can't like ME!"  
"Maka, he threw himself in front of a sword for you."

**26. Lyrics**

Soul only ever tried to put words to one of his songs once and quickly found out that, whilst he was musically gifted, he wasn't lyrically talented. That became obvious when he caught Maka giggling behind the door.  
"But seriously 'Your eyes glow like Las Vegas'?"  
**  
27. Secret**

Although they told each other everything there was one secret that they both buried deep in their souls.  
_"I love you."_

**28. Justice**

Even though they fought for the good every day Soul never knew true justice until he got to rub it in Spirit's face.  
"So, it looks like I'm going to be your son- in- law Old Man."  
**  
29. Stuck**

One day, one of them would take the brave step forward to enter that unknown territory of a relationship. Until then, they were both stuck in a mutual friend-zone.

**30. Kiss**

"Maka, I just want you to know that I really like you and that I know that you don't trust guys or relationships but I promise that if you'd just give me a chance I promise that I'll be really- _MMPH!_"

**31. Tears**

The first time Soul saw Maka cry all he could do was wrap his arms around her and hope that it was what she needed.

**32. Uniforms**

Soul had never been happier to wear his Spartoi uniform than the first time that Maka grabbed his black tie and mashed her lips against his.  
**  
33. Time**

The clock still ticked and the sand still fell but she knew that it was only a matter of time until their luck ran out.  
"SOUUUL!"

**34. Sins  
**  
Everyone knew that there were seven sins, but when his meister gave Soul that _look_, all Soul could do was gulp and think that they'd obviously forgotten the eighth; Maka.

**35. Dance**

Soul liked his little two-step dance with Maka. Well, until she started to stab him with her heels.

**36. Demon**

Every time Soul insisted that he was a bad influence (with the possibility of being slightly insane) Maka would just shake her head and ask how he could be a bad influence if, together, they were just getting better.

**37. Blush**

Maka couldn't understand why Soul wouldn't listen to her, why he continuously forced her to Maka Chop him, but all Soul could do was stare at her angry flush that travelled down to her chest.

**38. Sensations**

The first time Maka felt Soul's hand in hers she knew that it'd take a lifetime to let go.  
"YOUR SOUL IS MINE!"

**39. Chequered  
**  
As Maka's heels flew across the black and red tiles her eyes remained focused on the white haired boy on the other side of the room, desperate to get to him before the madness did.

**40. Letters**

She hid it well but Soul could still tell that every time her Mama sent another one of those post cards, a small part of her died.

**41. Stars**

"Ooh, look Soul! A shooting star, make a wish!"  
"Why? What could I possibly wish for that I don't have?"

**42. Angry**

"You're cute when you're angry."  
"Really? Well I'm about to get bloody adorable!"

**43. Realization**

The day that Soul realized that he liked Maka more than a weapon was supposed to like their miester, all he could do was stare out the window before mumbling,

"Well, shit."

**44. Energy**

It took all of Soul's energy to keep up with his ever- improving meister, but the look on her face when they mastered a new technique made it all worth it.

**45. Games**

Their continuing dance around each other ended the day Soul decided that it wasn't fun anymore.  
"Maka, I love you."

**46. Fly**

Nothing beat flying with Soul, Maka thought. The thrill, the joy, the closeness...  
How wrong she was.

**47. Deja Vu**

As Soul leapt in front of her one more time, all she could think was, 'Oh sweet Shinigami, not again'.

**48. Music**

Although they disagreed on style and taste both would agree that music was part of their souls.

**49. Protection**

Soul wouldn't just give his right arm for Maka, he'd give her every limb on his bloody body.

**50. Alive**

But all of that didn't matter, because they were both alive and if that were true then all was right in the world and they could both live to see another day.  
_Together._

* * *

**_AN/ _These where just a couple of notes I had hanging around on my iPod, intended to become short drabbles but, hey, slap 'em together and you got a story! ****I would like to thank my sister for the answer to theme 42. She thinks she's not adorable, but she is. And this is just a note to say-  
I won't be writing or posting ANYTHING for a month. That's right. NaNoWriMo is here and I intend to complete it!  
Hopefully.  
I hope you have a great November and good luck to anyone else trying to complete the 50,000 word challenge!**

**~ Steph**


End file.
